Game Of The Vampires
by Northernstar99
Summary: What happens when two universes collide? How will the highborns and supernatural play a role in each other's destiny? How will love even win this battle especially when it's all about love triangles? Two worlds will have to come together in order to get things back to the way they were before, but...do they even want that? Jaime/OC/Damon, many more pairings to come...believe me.
1. The Strangers

**I've been daydreaming about this story forever. I'm obsessed with both shows and I always daydream about how would the characters especially in GOT react to Mystic Falls and how evolved the world has become since their time of day. I will add all the characters from both shows in this story. Now it'll be hard for GOT since THERE ARE SO MANY DAMN GOOD CHARCTERS in that story that all fit into the story itself. I think that I'll be adding the villains of TVD and GOT might team up like maybe a certain Evil Queen with a beautiful sexy doppelganger…who knows maybe Silas and Tywin could have a thing…I'm conflicted. I'm very excited to see what you guys think about this story and if I should continue it. GOT characters are being brought back to life! **

**Lana is my OC and she looks like Jennifer Lawrence. Jaime/OC Damon/OC…there are going to be a lot of pairings between the two shows.**

**Disclaimer: all copyrights and characters belonging to Game of Thrones go to George R.R. Martin and all copyrights and characters belonging to The Vampire Diaries go to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

Damon had enough problems as it is especially with Klaus, the Original family and now the big bad immortal Silas lurking around town, shaping himself into who ever he wanted to be. Damon mentally groaned when Sheriff Forbes called him saying that there was a problem. When he asked her what was this "big" and "very bad" problem, she wouldn't answer and instead just told him to meet her in the woods near the edge of the Lockwood property.

Damon's mind kept flashing back to Lana every so often. Yeah, sure, he liked her, probably more than that, but he stilled loved Elena and what could happen between them would never happen because of Elena. Lana made that very clear to him last night.

"_Don't leave, Lana," Damon pleaded as he followed behind. Lana was storming out of the house after she found him stealing a kiss with Elena. He hadn't even meant to kiss Elena…it just happened out of the blue and it was unexpected. He felt like a dick right after because Elena was like a sister to Lana._

"_Damon," she growled under her breath after he got in front of her when she tried to open the front door. "Get the hell out of my way."_

_He held up his hands in defeat. "Look, I know I messed up."_

"_Yeah, the hell you did." She sighed and ran her hands through her blonde hair. "I can't believe how stupid I was. I let you into my life and you know what happened to me. I already told that I don't want to love someone who loves someone else. So whatever have fun in your messed up love triangle with Elena and your brother, Stefan."_

_Lana pushed him aside by her shoulder and she slammed the door. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, rubbing his face in frustration. _

He hadn't seen her since that night which was only two days ago. He sometimes wished that someone would put Elena and Lana on a silver platter with a car saying "Enjoy and go nuts." He only wanted to be with Elena at first, but then…she showed up. Just out of the blue! Lana Forbes was the complete opposite of Barbie. Even he was surprised that she had taken an effect on him. Damon's mind flashed again to the more dirty thoughts about Lana…the way her clothes would fit her curves and her smiles that shared secrets…even the way she looked at someone with her eyes, speaking to them. Damon always thought that her eyes were somewhat like Katherine's especially when she was amused or entertained by someone.

Damon forced himself to be pulled from the dirty thoughts about Lana that were always in the back of his mind because he saw Sheriff Forbes talking to a couple of people who were wearing…strange clothes. As he came closer to them, he stopped in his tracks; his eyes looked them up and down. He'd seen some strange clothes in his life, heck even when he was human he'd seen then, but these…types of clothes looked to be from maybe the late 1300's or 1200's. The sun was out and shined the entire woods with brightness and made it look almost mystical for a moment.

He smiled as he heard a little brunette girl giving Liz attitude while another much older girl with fiery red hair scolded her. He assumed that they must've been sisters. They were three other boys as well. One with black curls, whose face was older, but he looked dumb and clueless. Another boy was clearly older than all of them, standing up straight, with his hands in front of him, who had brown curls and five o'clock shadow, but it suited him. He reminded him of Stefan…though just a little. The last boy caught his attention because he was on the rock and his legs were still. Damon already knew that he was a cripple which made him sad a little for the brunette haired boy.

_He's too young_, Damon thought, _especially to not be able to walk…his childhood was ripped away from him._

The boy on the rock saw Damon staring at him though he was brave enough to not avert his eyes and ignore him. Instead he stared back at Damon, who crossed his arms over his chest. After a moment, they both hadn't realized that all eyes were on them and that Liz had said his name twice and even though he heard her he wanted to see how long the boy could stare back at him, not flinching.

_The kid's got balls_, Damon thought amusingly. Damon put his hands on his hips and lifted up his eyebrows in appreciation. Damon smirked and said to Liz, "This kid what's his name?"

Liz sighed and gave Damon that Forbes judgment look, "Bran."

"The others?" He said and his eyes caught the slight blush on the redhead's cheeks as he smiled at her.

Liz started from tallest to shortest, "Robb, Jon, Sansa, and Arya."

"Brothers and sisters?" Damon questioned, but before Liz could answer, the one named Arya spoke first.

"You could just ask us yourselves instead of pretending like we aren't here standing in front of you," she snapped.

Damon tried to smile politely as Sansa scolded, "He's just trying to be nice. We have no idea where we are."

"Exactly, they could murders for all we know," Arya suggested which made Damon laugh silently.

"She's right, Sansa," Jon said.

Robb and Bran nodded and Robb said, "They can't be trusted what if they're working with our enemy."

Damon was getting tired of their games and so he said bluntly, "If we or I wanted to kill don't you think we would have already?"

"You took our weapons." Robb said, "So we couldn't fight you even if we wanted to."

Liz brought out swords, knifes, and bows and arrows from behind the rock. Damon scoffed at the weapons and rolled his eyes, already knowing that they are definitely not from their time. He threw them to the ground and said to Liz, "Give me your gun."

She opened her mouth to immediate protest, but Damon gave her a 'Trust me' look. She took out her gun and gave it to him and they all took a hesitant step back. Damon held the gun in his hand in the air and shot a bullet in the sky, not bothering to look up, but at the strangers. The gunshot echoed throughout the woods, scaring the animals and birds, who flew away in fear into the sky.

The strangers jumped and Sansa covered her ears from the sound of the gun shot. They all looked at him like he was crazy or something, but he didn't really give a damn. He handed the gun back to Liz and she put it away.

Damon said mockingly at them, "See the difference? If I wanted to kill you all I would have to do is snap your necks." He gestured to Liz and continued, "Now if she wanted to kill you all she would have to do is use that weapon that just used which is called a gun and shoot it in your head, in your chest, or any other part of your body that would cause you to bleed out and die. This gun is like a sword that you can kill someone from a few feet, maybe yards away."

"That's impossible," Jon said.

"It was…back then. Maybe in your time or world it wouldn't have been, but in this place," he stepped closer to Jon, "anything is possible. Even magic."

"You have magic here?" Arya beamed and Bran's face lit up with fascination.

"Oh, yeah. Witches, doppelgangers, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, hybrids…supernatural stuff." Damon said casually.

"Damon," Liz scolded, "what the hell are you doing? We barely know them and who knows if they even knew anything of all we know."

"We've read about them." Bran answered.

"Are you…can you not walk," Damon said carefully.

Bran looked down, his smile turned into a frown. Arya jumped to his defense saying, "No, he can't walk. It's the Lannisters…they did this to him."

Liz's eyes widened and her brows knitted in concern. "Wait, Lannister?"

They all turned to her with quizzical looks on there faces. Robb spoke up, "How do you know the Lannisters?"

Liz shook her head. "I don't, but my daughter, Lana has been gone for two days because she told me that two men with the last names of Lannisters popped up all of the sudden so she's taking care of them down at the Gillbert lake house."

Damon groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you let her go near them, Liz? Lana could be dead for all we know right now."

"Well, she told me that one of them was a dwarf and that they were brothers so I didn't worry as much." Liz answered.

"The Imp won't hurt her." Robb said.

"Who's the Imp?" Damon asked.

"Tyrion Lannister, he tried to murder my brother after he fell from climbing and was in a coma. Jaime Lannister, The Kingslayer is his older brother and younger twin to the Queen, Cersei Lannister. He's one of the greatest knights in Westeros, he's skilled in war and battle. How could you let your daughter near him?" Robb explained.

Damon knitted his brows in confusion and wondered maybe if Robb and Jaime were enemies. "So are the Lannisters your enemies?"

Robb nodded. "They are. The Starks and Lannisters have never been exactly friendly to each other." He sighed. " I can't find my mother, father, Rickon, Theon, Rodrick, or any other person from my family or Winterfell."

Damon chuckled. "Wintefell? Does winter fall there?" He joked sarcastically.

They all didn't laugh and their faces were blank. Jon replied, "Yes, winter does fall because it's in the Northern part of Westeros, where the summer never comes."

Damon's smile dropped immediately from his face and he turned and walked away, but he yelled over his shoulder, "Come on! If this Jaime guy is so dangerous then we better get to her then!"

They all followed behind Damon as they realized that they wouldn't be able to survive in their world since they didn't know the land like they did Westeros.

**. . .**

Lana thanked Jeremy a thousand times for letting her borrow their lake house to order to get away from Damon and the drama surrounding him. She couldn't-no wouldn't let herself think about Damon right now or Elena. Elena was like a sister to her and when she saw them together, she felt betrayed and hurt. Stefan was always a good friend to her and he even tried to talk to her by calling or texting her, but she couldn't show her face right now. She mentally groaned at her whininess right now because before she had ever met Damon and of back then someone did this to her, she would just hold her head up high letting them know that they could never bring her down.

Lana looked down at the fireplace and knew that she had to get more wood so she grabbed the axe and went outside. She was happy that it was still light outside because if it wasn't she wouldn't go outside. No, she stay the hell inside and not be one of the those blonde bimbos who go out in the middle of the woods where a psycho killer could be and they're in the middle of nowhere and coincidently have no cell phone service and are by a large lake.

Yeah she wasn't one of them. She watched all those movies and she was the person who would always say, 'Why the hell are you going out there at night? Go inside and lock the fucking doors for Christ sakes!' That's why her family never watched movies with her especially Caroline, her little sister since she would always woo over the love interests and Lana would say the ending which was always that they loved happily ever after…the end.

Lana was on the look out for any suspicious activity and she gripped the handle of the axe and walked into the woods, scouring for logs that she was able to chop. Her eyes frantically searched the trees when it looked like something was moving behind it or when there was something in the corner of her eye. She had been wearing black pants with black combat boots that matched perfectly with a black tight v-neck that fit her body perfectly. She decided to let her blonde hair down which caused it to become wavy with some curls in the mix.

She heard the autumn leaves crack behind a tree about a few feet away from her. She gripped the handle and held it up to her chest, ready to strike the intruder. She slowed her legs and carefully, but cautiously walked to the tree, trying not to make a sound with her feet and the crackly leaves. Lana then took that very moment to jump and scream at whoever was behind the tree.

The dwarf yelled in surprise and tumbled backwards into the ground, holding his hands up in surrender. Fear was clear in his eyes yet on his lips played an amused smile. The amusement traveled then to his eyes after he saw her and studied her for a moment.

"You know," he said breathing heavily, "You're very beautiful for a woman of the mountain tribes."

Her brows knitted in confusion and she slightly lowered the axe. "A woman of the mountain tribes?" She questioned. "I'm not a woman of whatever tribe. Where are you from? The 1400's or something?"

He chuckled. "No, my lady. I am from Westeros, Essos. The year 298 AL."

"AL?" She asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he just called her a

"After Landing." He answered.

"I've never heard of Westeros or Essos."

He glanced around for a moment then back to her. He squint his eyes at her in curiosity and she noticed that they were a very light blue as they brightened by the sunlight hitting his face. "Where are we to be exact?"

"In the lovely town, Mystic Falls of Virginia, in the United States of America." She fake smiled and said sarcastically.

"Is this town truly lovely as you say it is?" He questioned as he stood up.

She shrugged. "When it wants to be…it's a supernatural hot spot. I'm Lana Forbes by the way."

"Tyrion Lannister. Supernatural hot spot?" He responded rather quickly, clearly intrigued.

She nodded. "Yeah. What do you even know about the supernatural anyways?"

He sighed. "I know that there are ghosts, very powerful ghosts that can do things we cannot. There used to be dragons and magic once upon a time. I've read some other things as well."

She scoffed. "Magic yes, but you only find dragons in fairytales or myths. No one knows."

"Well where I'm from they are highly known and they were alive almost three hundred years ago. Magic used to be powerful too as well, but it died out." He reflected curiously.

"Magic still exists here, it's everywhere. Just hiding in fear. They're used to be witch trials which had people burned at the stake." She answered casually.

Tyrion laughed and smiled at her. "You don't know how ironic it would sound if I told that to my brother."

She titled her head a little and furrowed her eyebrows. "Brother?"

He nodded and Tyrion's lips curved mischievously. "Yes, my dear brother, Jaime. I also have a sister, Cersei. They're twins."

"What are they like?"

"Jaime is…always misunderstood, protective over the ones he cared for, strong in battle, clever and witty like me. Now my sister is somewhat different, she is too protective over her children and Jaime."

"What about you?" She asked innocently. "Does she protect you?"

Tyrion's smile fell and he opened his mouth to answer that is until he saw Jaime press his sword against the beautiful girl's back saying, "Disarm yourself slowly or I'll cut you like fish."

Tyrion smiled amusingly because Lana didn't react to the sword or even flinched at it in fear, she just rolled her eyes and said, "Is this your brother, Jaime?"

Tyrion nodded and Jaime pressed his sword harder into her back and she winced saying, "Fine, Fine. Calm your ball sack." She kneeled down and dropped the axe on the ground then stood back up with her hands up in surrender.

Tyrion chuckled at her boldness for such vulgar language and he pondered on the thought that she might be a lowborn or even a whore. Tyrion decided that he would question the girl later about who she was and if she can be defined as an enemy of any sorts.

"Turn around." Jaime commanded sternly and Lana rolled her eyes again, but reluctantly turned around to face him.

Tyrion smirked as he saw Jaime's eyes slightly widened at the beautiful girl in front of him and Tyrion doubted that there was ever such a beauty like her in Westeros…ever. Jaime let his eyes curiously devour her face, eyes, lips, hair, and figure. Tyrion could already tell that Jaime thought she was the most beautiful girl or woman he had ever seen though he would never admit out loud because of Cersei.

Lana clearly noticed his stare on her and she felt naked under his eyes, but she made sure not to show it on her face. "Do you have a staring problem or something?" She asked.

Jaime shook his head after his eyes set on her breasts for a moment. He gripped the sword in his hand. "I wasn't staring." He complained.

Lana chuckled and mimicked his face from earlier which was eyes slightly wide as they cascaded down her body and his lips slightly parted. She went back to her normal face and said bluntly, "So that was you not staring at me like some horny boy or something?"

Tyrion laughed and gestured to Lana. "I like you already."

Lana turned her head over her shoulder and said, "Don't worry in a couple of days, you'll probably hate me."

Tyrion laughed again and said to Jaime, "Put your sword down, Jaime before you kill her with it."

Lana smirked. "I don't think Jaime would kill me especially because of the way he was staring at me."

Jaime rolled his eyes, but put his sword in his belt, then rested his hands by his sides. Lana noticed that he was only wearing leather, but if it weren't for the white tunic he had on, the sword on his belt she might have guessed him to be from their time.

Jaime's eyes landed on her again and she could that he was suspicious already and the way he looked at her, sort of reminded her of Damon and how he looked at someone or something he didn't trust. If it weren't for the hair color, just by looking at them in the eyes you would have guessed that they were related.

She faked smiled and greeted, "I'm Lana Forbes." She held out her hand to shake and all Jaime did was stand there, motionless and emotionless and then his ocean blue eyes would land on her hand and then to her eyes.

Lana put her hand down and turned to Tyrion, who was now becoming her favorite Lannister by the second, "Is he always like this?"

Tyrion quirked an eyebrow. "What way is he exactly like, my lady?"

"One, I'm not a lady and please don't ever call me that. It's bad enough that my sister, Caroline is like that so my mother expects me to be the same. Two, is your brother always a dick."

Tyrion could not in the smirk of amusement that spread across his face and Jaime seemed to be getting angry at the girl. _This should be fun_, Tyrion thought.

"Such vulgar language for a lady or would a whore be more appropriate for your 'situation'" Jaime quipped.

Lana didn't seem affected by this; she only crossed her arms over her chest and turned around to face the blonde ocean-eyed dick. On the inside though, Lana was brewing. Anger…immediately anger at the word "whore", she hated when people called her that and when woman back then who worked for sex were called that too. Basically she hated nicknames and when people made those kinds of horrible and cruel names for others.

"I'm neither a lady nor a whore." Lana argued, "In Westeros is it customary to put labels on people. Go head call me a whore one more time and I'll pick up that axe so fast and then shove it in your chest that you be label as Axe Man."

Jaime smirked at her, showing some of his pearly white teeth. _But damn did he have a good smile_, she thought and instantly shoved that thought away. "Have I offended you, my lady?"

She rolled her eyes again. "It's just Lana; please don't call me a lady or I think I might vomit."

Jaime stepped closer to her saying, "Well, _Lana _I'm known as one of the best knights in Westeros especially when it comes to battle and war so what I am curious about is how you think you'll be able to shove your axe into my chest."

Lana gave him a mocking smile and responded, "If I told you then my diabolical master plan will be destroyed."

Jaime gave a hint of a smile. "Clever girl."

"I'm hardly a girl," she snapped lowly.

Jaime's smile increased and they both stared into each other's eyes, daring not to move until the other moved first. Basically it was a battle of dominance between them. Lana had to give him credit for staying his ground for so long.

Tyrion's voice cut into their staring contest with him saying in an amused tone, "Lana could you please offer us a place to stay for the night?"

She shrugged. "Sure why not, that is unless your judgmental brother promises not to kill me while I'm trying to sleep."

Jaime scoffed. "I'm hardly judgmental."

Lana shrugged again and said nonchalantly, "Really, you seem the type of person who sticks their nose up just because they have things that other people don't have and then judges them."

Before Jaime could defend himself she cut him off by turning to Tyrion, inclining her head to the lake house saying, "Come on, I'll show you guys where I live and if you're nice to me, I might just make you guys some dinner."

"Thank you." Tyrion said as she walked ahead of them, leading the way. Tyrion's eyes went to Jaime, who had his eyes only on Lana as she walked ahead. He could tell that his brother was defiantly intrigued by her and Tyrion could see why he would show an interest in her. He thought it was mainly because the girl had not only a sharp tongue and was very beautiful, but because she was bold in a way that where they're from has rarely been seen before in a woman.

Tyrion cleared his throat and when Jaime's eyes were still on Lana, he smiled and cleared his throat more loudly. Jaime didn't respond instead his head slightly tilt to the side, clearly daydreaming about her or something else. Tyrion had never seen his brother gawk at a woman for so long before that it made him sort of happy to see his brother might be able to move on from their sister.

Tyrion smacked Jaime's leg saying very loudly, "Jaime!"

Jaime shook his head and looked down at Tyrion, a quizzical look on his face. "What?"

Tyrion was about to make his notice about Jaime to him and how he was looking at Lana for so long that he knew that if he said it to him then his brother would immediately get defensive about it and not want to…explore other fish in the sea like he always wanted him to.

Tyrion shook his head saying, "Nothing. We're falling behind that's all."

Tyrion walked in front of Jaime as they caught up with the blonde-haired woman in front of them who had some logs in her arms. Jaime stepped up to her as they made it to the Lake house's steps to the backdoor saying, "Here let me help you with those."

Lana furrowed her eyebrows in almost a defense sort of way and she side stepped him, pulling the longs in her arms away from his open arms, "No, it's alright. I've got them."

Jaime watched as she walked up the steps and then struggled to open the sliding door with her foot all the while still trying to balance the log sin her hands. Jaime came up beside her and argued, "Let me hold the logs."

She shook her head firmly and sighed loudly. "I can multitask, thank you very much."

Jaime rolled his eyes at her stubbornness then finally came to the conclusion, "At least let me open the door for you."

She turned to him, thinking whether or not she should let me open the door then wondering if he even knew what kind of doors these were. She smirked, clearly wanting to see this. "Ok, go right ahead."

She stood beside Tyrion, who was eyeing her curiously as she was grinning at Jaime. Jaime's hand went to the handle and he pulled, but all the door did was shook in response. Jaime tried harder using all his strength. Lana held in her laughter and she immediately thought, _Wow I'm such I'm cruel person right now._

Tyrion gave her a look and she rolled her eyes saying to Jaime, "Here. Hold these."

She dumped the logs in Jaime's arms as she grabbed the handle and pulled the door to the side. Jaime and Tyrion gave her quizzical looks while she stepped inside, gesturing for them to come in. They stepped cautiously inside, examining the open door with their eyes, fearful that it might close on them.

Jaime glanced around the room to see if there was a place to out the rest of the logs and he saw that there was a place to put them which was right by the fireplace. He dumped them on there and she asked, "So what do you guys want to eat?"

The brothers gave each other looks of interest and Tyrion sat himself in the sofa, huffing and jumping up and down on it saying, "Dear Gods, this is one of the most comfortable seats I've ever sat on."

Lana smiled and chuckled. "It's called a sofa."

Tyrion turned to her as he laid down on it. "Well, I like it. Jaime come and sit on this."

Jaime shook his head and said while he glanced around the room, "No thank you. I'm perfectly fine standing up."

"Your loss." Tyrion said as he stretched out.

An idea popped into her head. She already knew that they probably didn't even know of the amazing food from her world because in there world probably toilets have not been made yet so she decided that she was going to show them a whole new world.

Lana picked up her phone and a lot of menus on top of the fridge. She made her orders and was already excited. Lana was about to out her phone in her pocket when caller id popped up saying it was Damon. She scoffed and ignored the call. _No_, she told herself, _I'm not that girl anymore. _Lana didn't want to have any drama today or even right now because she had two men in the living room who came from another world and she was sure that they wanted to get back there…right away.

She put her phone in her back pocket, turning it off. Lana came closer to them and smiled in amusement as she saw Tyrion fast asleep on the sofa with his hands tucked under his armpits and she laughed a little. She turned and bumped into Jaime's broad and strong chest.

She would've fallen back if his hands weren't around her upper arms and she said softly, avoiding his blue eyes, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He replied softly as well. "I need to use your chamber pot."

She looked strangely at him and crossed her arms over her chest after he let go. "Chamber pot?"

"Yes, chamber pot. I assume you have one." She was silent, still trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"You know the thing that you shit and piss in." Tyrion said from behind her, his eyes still closed.

She brightened a little. "Oh you mean a toilet."

Jaime shook his head. "No, a chamber pot." He said more clearly like she was stupid or something.

She rolled her eyes and responded the same way. "Yes, we call it a toilet. Come on I'll show you how to use it."

Tyrion got up immediately, clearly interested on what she was going on about, with Jaime following behind, also curious. They walked down a hall and then to the left door. She opened the bathroom door which led to a large bathroom. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and went to the toilet. They came through the door willing to learn about the toilet.

She gestured to the toilet with her hand. "This is a toilet. It's used for flushing things down or for your vomit, shit, or piss." She opened the bottle and tipped it over. She squeezed the liquid out of it and then dropped the bottle in the trash can. "This is how you get rid of it." She pressed the button and it flushed away.

"Where does it go?" Tyrion said, sounding amazed.

She shrugged. "In the sewers or something, I don't know."

She walked out of the bathroom, saying over her shoulder, "Enjoy, boys."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alright well I hope you guys like this 1****st**** of many chapters to come so review, favorite, follow this story because I promise you that there will be more ahead along with some familiar faces of a certain exiled family and more of the wolf family running into a certain Salvatore brother. Who knows…I can and will do so many things with this story so I'm very excited about seeing what you all think about it. **

**Next chapter will involve piles of junk food I will tell you that, but the rest is kept secret for next time.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story and taking a chance. Things will pick up, I promise.**


	2. Getting To Know The Strangers

**Enjoy this installment! Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story. Please if you can review, favorite, follow. Thanks.**

* * *

_Ding-Dong!_

Lana practically ran to the door and ripped it open. She greedily took the three boxes of pizza with breadsticks, and some Pepsi soda from Pizza Hut then she took the three nags full of Chinese food from Panda Express. She had no regrets in that moment. She remembered that Caroline and her mother would always tease her about the way she ate and how she never got fat and how she ate like a fat kid, but Lana never cared about what people thought about her appetite. In fact everyone seems to know that you never judge Lana Forbes about her eating habits or what she eats. She never told her mother or sister that the reason why she never got fat was because she worked out and some of that work out would be with Damon and Stefan.

A memory suddenly popped into her head as she thought about her "workouts" with Damon.

_Lana's fist grazed Damon's face just by an inch. She missed her target spot on his face…which was his eyes. Lana could easily tell that Damon being shirtless right now and sweaty was just a distraction, but a very good one at the most. _

_Even though her workout with Damon was just a workout he knew that it was something else. So he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over on her back to the ground and pinned her body down by his. He smirked mischievously down at her. Lana wiggled underneath him and Damon chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Keep moving like that and I just might have to take you right here."_

_Lana stopped struggling and glared at Damon. "Really?"_

_He shrugged and kissed her lips. He kissed her passionately again and he held her body tighter to his, wrapping his arms around her. His tongue entered her mouth and they fought for dominance in a dance. Her legs were then wrapped around his waist as he slowly grinded his hips. She held back her moans instantly, not wanting to let him win. _

_She pulled away from him and smirked. "Is this what you call a workout?"_

_He chuckled and pecked her lips. "Definitely."_

_She looked like she was leaning in to kiss, but seeing sex as his vulnerability; she quickly flipped them over and then ran back to the house. She dared not to look back as she already knew that he would be right behind her. She jumped over some rocks and glided down small hills that all led the way back to the Salvatore Boarding house. She heard the trees rustle above her and she laughed, knowing that it was Damon trying to distract her. _

_She let her hair down from her high ponytail and the sun shined bright on everywhere it seemed. Fluffy white clouds were in the sky like they had been painted in there and the sky reminded her of Andy's room from Toy Story. Today was one of those rare days in Mystic Falls where everything seemed perfect...including the damn sky._

_She mentally cursed like a sailor at herself for now jinxing themselves. She was positive that once they got back to the boarding house that they would see a grim and brooding Stefan on the back porch with his arms crossed and the lines on his forehead form as he told them the bad news like maybe the Original family is back and they were going to kill them by torture which would be hanging them by their toes. _

_She almost ran into a tree and then a rock, knowing that it could've had something to do with her being too much in her thoughts right now. So she decided to put all of those what ifs in a coffin and bury them in the 'Do Not Fucking Touch Until The End Of Time' pile in her head and focus on the firm notion that she will beat Damon, an old as balls vampire at a race back to the house. _

_Lana's legs suddenly took her faster and faster, the wind blowing her messed up hair as she ran. She felt like she was running at inhuman speed. She could see the boarding house just between the trees and all she had to do was run a bit more and…_

_Lana felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as she was grabbed by the waist and lifted up into the air. She gasped at Damon, who only smirked like the asshole that he was. They sat perched on top of the large branch in the trees. Her feet dangled off and so did Damon's while she sat on his lap, her arms holding tightly onto his neck. _

"_You bastard," she mumbled as she glared back at him. _

"_You love it though." He replied and then he kissed her lips in an almost sweet and innocent way. _

Lana shook her head immediately after seeing all the juicy and mouth watering food that was now all on the table set out. She heard booted foot steps come loudly down the hall and she knew it was Jaime and Tyrion following behind. She smiled and then frowned as she saw them for two reasons. One being because she realized that she would have to find them clothes from her time in order for them to blend in and two realizing that she actually had to share this food…with them.

Jaime came behind her and she felt uncomfortable because he was hovering over her. So she turned around and said, "There's a thing called personal space." Pause. "You're invading it."

Jaime actually had the balls to smirk at her and reply, "There's a thing called me not caring."

She pushed him a little back and away from her so she could go and get chairs. She carried them and grunted out because the chairs were so damn heavy, "No, it's fine. I c-can handle it. No, they aren't heavy as fuck."

Of course the assholes ignored her because they examining the food that was set up on the table. She finally got all the chairs out and huffed at them. She chuckled a little as they poked at the food looking like little kids who were testing out the theory that maybe food can move since it was so gross. She decided that she would let them try pizza and all that stuff first before the Chinese food.

"This is called a pizza. It's like really good sauce, cheese, and toppings all on really good bread." Lana said to them as she pulled out the pizzas and opened the box which was cheese pizza. She took out some plates and cups and napkins. She opened up the Pepsi bottle and poured them the three cups with it. She handed them to Jaime and Tyrion, who eyed it curiously, but took it after a long moment of thinking it over.

They each took sips of it and Jaime wrinkled his nose and coughed. Tyrion however he shrugged his shoulders and nodded at the cup in approval and continued to drink.

"Does this have alcohol in it?" Tyrion asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Nope, all sugar."

Jaime finally stopped coughing, his face strawberry red and his eyes watery. He held the cup up and said in a hoarse voice, "Tastes delicious."

She smiled and said, "Well good because you're gonna love this cheese pizza."

She greedily took three pieces of pizza and her drink and sat crossed legged in the chair. She was giddily as she was about to take a bite of the mouth watery pizza. Just as the pizza was going into her mouth, her eyes caught them staring at her in a weird way. She sighed and dropped the pizza onto the plate.

"What?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

Tyrion shrugged again and took a hesitant bite out of the piece of pizza he was now holding. Tyrion smiled in approval and took another bite as he sat in the chair next to her. Jaime just stood there awkwardly then he sighed and went outside, slamming the sliding door behind him.

She jumped a little at the sound of the slamming door and she turned to Tyrion, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What's his deal? It's just pizza not a human sacrifice."

Tyrion chuckled and answered, "My brother is homesick."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

The silence consumed them. While Tyrion went for seconds, she for the first time in her life could not finish her food. She kept glancing back at Jaime in worry and concern. So she put her plate down and went outside. Jaime had his hands barred onto the wooden railing of the fence as he stared off into the distance of the lake. The sun had gone quickly, but luckily the porch light was on, but it was a little dim.

The moon was out and it was full and white, beaming onto the ripples of the lake's waters and onto their faces. It was truly a sight to see. Lana came closer to Jaime and then she hopped onto the railing and joked, "Why so down?"

He didn't seem amused. "I'm…it doesn't concern you."

Jaime reminded exactly like Damon especially in response towards their emotions so luckily she knew how he acted what to say.

"Tyrion says you're homesick. I can understand that."

He scoffed. "How? You have not the slightest idea about anything do you?"

Now she was getting pissed at him. She must've said something hurtful because he was lashing out or at least about to. She knew that he probably wanted to get a rise out her just like Damon always wanted to, hell he loved to argue with her mainly because they had incredible angry sex.

"What makes you think I don't?" She questioned.

He turned to her. "Because you're little miss prefect. You're a princess."

She laughed at the word "prefect" and "princess" because those are words to describe her sister, but the human side of Caroline, not the vampire side. She was laughing hysterically as she said, "You think I'm prefect? Oh dear God!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, I do. You are beautiful."

She stopped laughing and stared at him. She gulped and shifted in her spot. She pursed her lips and knew that she was going to regret saying this to him, but she hated when people said those kinds of things about her.

"When I…uh…when I belch I like it. And then I rate it." She kept her eyes forward as Jaime kept his on hers. "I bite off my fingernails for fun sometimes,only sometimes. I like to sleep naked and then sometimes when I'm bored and horny I touch myself. I'm terrified of commitment which is ironic since my sister wants that so much and I don't. I have too many freckles. 27 to be exact and I hate them. I'm an alcoholic. My eyes get wide at the sight of food, hell one time I even stole a whole entire jumbo bag of jellybeans just because I wanted something to snack on. Hell I'm like the biggest fat ass there is out there because I eat so much!"

He was silent taking it all in and she let the realization soak in as she continued, "I'm not a princess or even perfect. Nobody's perfect and anybody who is, is a total jackass and a liar because they do have flaws. Everyone has flaws even you."

He eyed her. "What flaws?"

She hopped off the railing. She grabbed the bottle of bourbon that she kept hidden under the chairs and then hopped back onto the railing. "Huh?"

"You said I have flaws. What flaws do I exactly have?" He inquired curiously.

She kept her eyes forward and shook her head. "You don't want to know." She took a shot from the bottle.

He came closer and she now had his full and undivided attention. "No, please do tell of my flaws. I'm very curious as to what you think they are."

"Your nose." She said instantly. She turned to him and smiled. "It's very unusually big, but it works. Once I noticed it though I could not keep my eyes off it."

"Do you think I'm the most handsome man you've ever seen?" Jaime asked.

She shrugged and took another drink. "I don't know. I've seen better…I guess you're handsome."

He laughed. "I'm not though. I'm not proud of the things I've done." He looked down shamefully and regretfully.

He took the bottle out of her hands and looked around, looking for Tyrion, who wasn't there at the dinner table anymore. He took a long drink of the bourbon and he said right after, "Don't tell Tyrion. I don't drink…much."

She laughed and she took back the bottle and downed another drink of it. She saw Jaime lean in as if he was going to kiss her and she froze. She got a little dizzy as she hopped off the railing and stumbled, but luckily Jaime cached her saying, "Careful there, little bird. You're a light weight."

She chuckled and felt her eyes droop and Jaime picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. He glanced around and ventured into the hall. He stopped walking down it as he saw Tyrion passed out on the bed, the room dark, but still had light from the moonlight. He shook his head and kept walking. He looked for a bedroom like hers until he came across one that was similar to what he expected to hers. He closed the door with his foot. He went blindly inside of the room and carefully placed her onto the bed covering her with a thin red blanket.

He was about to leave when her soft voice stopped him in his tracks. "Stay with me?"

His mind told him to say no because she was slightly drunk, but to his surprise his body moved by itself as it led him back to the bed and he laid on it. She turned on her side to face and she smiled sweetly. Jaime gulped as Lana leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

Jaime felt like he now no control over his body as it betrayed him and was responding to Lana and her touch. Jaime hovered over her and in that moment she looked so innocent and small while underneath him. Jaime didn't know what the hell he was thinking, but he kissed her back, this time more passionately. She moaned as he sucked her bottom lip and his hands traveled down her curves and to her hips. His tongue danced with hers sweetly.

Selfishly, one of his hands squeezed her breast and then he kissed her jaw and then her neck. His lips kissed the valley between her breasts, but her clothes were in the way so he lifted up the tank top and threw it behind him. He pulled the lacey white fabric that was holding and covering her breasts up. He marveled at the sight of them, hardened and perked. He went further down her body and pulled the blanket off her and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down along with her boots. He opened her legs wide open for him as he stared at her soaking wet white under garment.

He smiled and pulled those down and threw them as well. He kissed her inner thighs and she bit her lip and moaned loudly. Jaime sucked and licked her clitoris, his head thrashing in between her thighs. "Please," she moaned as her hands pulled his hair in pleasure.

Jaime kissed up her body and then her lips. Lana smiled ripped off his jacket and then his tunic, discarding them with the rest of their items of clothes. She unlaced his breeches anxiously and then fell back onto the bed. Their stomachs touched as he entered her with one thrust. He groaned and she gasped at the feeling. Her walls hugged his cock tightly; it was hot and very wet.

"Oh, God." She moaned.

Jaime thrust in and out of her. She was so tight right now that he could barely move. He pounded into her again causing her to moan loudly as her nails scrapped his back in pleasure. Pain mixed well in with the extreme amount of pleasure they were both having.

Just as he was about to kiss her breasts, he jolted upright in the couch. He rubbed his eyes as the painfully bright sun beamed in onto his face, blinding him. He glanced down at himself and noticed that there was a blanket over him…a thin red one. Lana came at that moment through the hallway and greeted, "Morning."

He smiled tightly at her and rubbed his temples saying, "What happened?"

She chuckled. "You drank too much bourbon which tends to have that effect on first timers. Then I helped you inside and onto the couch."

"Did we kiss?" He asked carefully.

Lana was deep in thought and then she replied softly, "No…no we didn't."

Jaime knew that she was lying, but he didn't want to ponder on why because as she looked down at her coffee, she looked sad for a moment. He wondered if she felt guilty about it.

_Maybe she has a lover_, he thought. Jaime felt a tiny wave of jealously as he thought about her "lover". He shook his head, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Are you alight?" he asked as he stood up, not being able to look her in the eyes because of the vivid dream he had about her and yet…he did wonder what would have happened.

She shook her head and came back to the present. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She turned her back to him and went to the kitchen, grabbing cups and a glass pot with dark liquid in it. Jaime rubbed his eyes and leaned on his knees on his elbows. He glanced outside and wondered what time of day it was. His eyes caught some bright red numbers in a box or some sort. Lana came back to him and handed him a cup.

He sniffed it and asked, "What is it?"

"My drink is coffee and yours is just something that'll help that hangover of yours."

He took a sip of it and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He coughed lightly. "What is this?"

Lana shook her head in disapproval and said, "Just don't ask what it is. Ok? It'll help you trust me."

"I've only just met you so to trust you would not be very wise of me." He replied calmly.

She laughed softly and said, "You remind me of two of my…my…friends."

"How so?"

She sat down next to him. "Well, the way you act and respond to certain things, reminds me of Damon. But the way you talk in such, proper language and manners, you remind of Elijah."

She smiled unconisciously at Elijah's name as she stared off into the distance. She always liked Elijah and everyone seemed to notice that he felt that kind of way about her as well. She frowned as she remembered why they couldn't be together. Klaus, his brother.

"I'm assuming Elijah's your lover." Jaime said cautiously.

She smiled again and chuckled softly. "No." She shook her head. "No, he's not, but…maybe if we had the same enemies. Maybe."

"Where is he?"

She shrugged her shoulders and slouched a little. "I don't know. Things are complicated."

"Love is complicated thing," he chuckled as he stared down into the cup he was holding with both of his hands now.

She gave a hint of a ghost smile. "Yeah, it's also a bitch."

He lifted his cup up to hers and cheered, "Well, here's to love being a bitch."

She laughed and brought her cup up to his. It clanked and they both drank it. She glanced down at his clothes in distaste. "We need to get you and Tyrion some new clothes which means that I get to show you guys the lovely town of Virginia, Mystic Falls."

She stood up and so did he. He noticed that she was actually some what short compared to him. "You're short." He told her.

She turned to him and glared as she put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to elaborate.

He gestured with his hand going down her body, "You're short. Very short compared to me. Another flaw you can add to your list."

She stopped glaring and laughed. Her laugh was rich and full which made him genuinely smile down at her. He also noticed her freckles on her neck yet they went with her. "So you really touch yourself. I must say I'm quite surprised."

"Why?" She seemed offended by this.

"Because women don't like to admit their faults or even their sexuality to others. They're very private." He answered amusingly.

She smirked. "Well, I'm one hell of a woman."

Jaime didn't reply to her, only leaned in and was about to kiss her. He forced himself not to go through with the kiss, seeing the look that Lana was giving him. She was nervous because she gulped loudly as her hesitant eyes glanced quickly down at his lips.

Their lips hovered over each other, waiting patiently for that moment when they…

_BANG!_

The front door slammed open just as Tyrion was rubbing his eyes as he came out of the hallway. She jumped away from Jaime and walked to the front hall. Clear annoyance was on her face and Jaime went by her side, grabbing his sword that was on the table, ready to attack.

Damon had his hands bared on the doorway unable to come in. He glared at Lana, who held up her chin high and proud like the Forbes woman she was. Tyrion came on the other side of her, seeing what the trouble was about.

"Lana," Damon warned, his eyes burning into hers. "Get away from them."

Robb cam beside Damon and so did Sheriff Forbes.

"Mom?" Lana said incredulously.

Jaime glared at Robb and he glared back at him.

"Stark."

"Lannister."

Lana groaned. _You got to be fucking kidding me!_

**TBC…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading sorry, I couldn't get to the other Starks and TVD characters, but don't worry they'll come next chapter I promise. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this story. Until next time…**


	3. A Stranger's Reunion

**Here is the next installment! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lana felt the heat rise within her. Fury flooded her emotions and so did irritation. She couldn't believe that her mother and Damon were both here like they were her bodyguards or something. God did she want to throw and break things right now. She didn't listen to them as they sneered at her to get away from Jaime and Tyrion especially Jaime. They made it seem like he was a serial killer or something and she already knew that Damon has no right to judge him like that since he himself is a serial killer.

Lana was questionable when it came to how she felt about Damon's protectiveness and possession. Sometime she liked it; sometimes it aroused her, and most of the time it really pissed her off. He made it seem like she belonged to him and only him. Like she was an object and not a human being. If Lana had a lot of power and strength, she would kick Damon's ass and sass him even more than she already did.

Everyone warned her that being with Damon Salvatore would only be wrong for her and they thought that if they kept on telling her to stay away from him that she would actually listen, but no instead that drove her to him. She wanted the things she couldn't have. Damon was the same and she was the one thing he couldn't have, but that all changed on a stormy night.

Lana came back because she saw Tyrion trying to calm everyone down and hold Jaime back from killing Robb.

Lana stormed up to Damon and got in his face, but she made sure that she was still inside, fearful that if some part of her was out, he'd just grab her and run…then lock her up or have sex with her. Lana could never guess what he was going to do sine he's so damn unpredictable.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She nearly shouted at Damon.

He glared and snapped. "I happen to be someone who's trying to protect your ungrateful ass."

Lana rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm not a child and I don't need protection nor do I want it."

"Yes you are a child and you do need protection since you're always the damsel in distress."

If Lana hated anything she hated when people said that she was a damsel. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You must have me confused with the damsel, Elena. Compared to you, who may I add is as old as the fucking planet, I am a child. Also if I do need protection, it would have to be from you, Damon Salvatore." She seethed.

Damon shut his mouth and she could see the hurt in his eyes…but he made sure that it didn't show on his pale face…only in his electric blue eyes though just for her.

The Stark boy spoke directly to her, "You need to get away from him. He's dangerous, my lady."

"He's right, Lana." Her mother agreed.

Lana rolled her eyes, but before she could speak Jaime piped up saying, "She doesn't like to be called a lady, boy."

He glared at Jaime. "Last time you called me a boy we fought you and you lost. You were defeated by a boy on his first try."

They shared a deadly stare that everyone from Westeros knew, but the people from Mystic Falls. Lana's phone rang in her pocket and without losing eye contact with Damon; she took it out and answered it.

"What?" She answered, clearly irritated.

"Lana." Elijah's voice said.

She froze and turned away from Damon. "Elijah? What is it? How did you even get this number?" She questioned quickly.

He chuckled. "You worry too much, but it seems my family and I have a slight problem."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Slight problem? I knew there had to be reason for this early phone call."

He sighed. "Some people showed up at my house. They go by the names of Targaryen and Baratheon. Do you know them?"

"No, I don't, but I have the exact same problem actually. Ask them if they know The Lannisters and The Starks."

"I'll do my best. They are quite stubborn."

She chuckled as he continued. "It reminds me of you, Lana."

"Elijah, people can hear our conversation right now," she warned softly.

"I know. Then let them hear how much I've missed you." He teased.

She shook her head. "I better go before they have a fit. Good-bye Elijah."

She hung up and found the burning angry eyes of Damon glaring at her. She shrugged and said, "What is it, lover? Did I make you jealous already?" She taunted.

"Do any of you know the names of Targaryen or Baratheon?" Damon asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

They all went dead silent and it wasn't the good kind.

"Wow," Lana said sarcastically, "I guess we have our answer then."

Lana smirked and called as she walked out the door and by the Starks, "Time for a road trip! Jaime and Tyrion you guys are with me."

They both followed behind her, but once she turned around, she almost bumped into Damon's chest. "Yes, may I help you?" She said faking politeness.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting go with people who are murders," Damon said.

"You're one to talk," she snapped angrily. "You're practically worse than them. I know you're not one for trust and I get that, but I know they're not going to hurt me."

"Sometimes people are just born bad so stop trying to believe that there is good inside of them!" Damon seethed.

She scoffed. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't believe in. In fact if I didn't believe than I would have never met you Damon."

She gestured with her head to the car for Jaime and Tyrion. They followed hesitantly, slightly smirking. They stopped though once they saw her car. They eyed it suspiciously and Tyrion looked around and even behind him and then her.

"Where are the horses?" He asked.

She chuckled. "God, you guys are so old. Come one grandpas. It's the modern transportation of the 21st century."

"21st century," Tyrion dazed loudly. "How?"

"I'm guessing that since you guys are probably from a different dimension that maybe your time moves a lot slower while ours is faster. We stopped using carriages and horses and stuff like that back in the, I think 1908."

"1898." Damon shouted as he got in his car.

Lana glared at him which he only smirked at her. She turned back around at the Lannister brothers, who were smiling at her.

"What?" She said annoyed. She gestured to Damon and argued, "The only reason he knew that was because he's old. Also because he lived in those times and he's a vampire."

"Oh, so he's the vampire." Tyrion said.

She nodded. "Yeah, this town is crawling with them in fact there's like fifty doppelgangers here," she said sarcastically.

"She's lying." Damon shouted as he got out of his, trying to make room for the Starks. "There's only three of them, but one of died. The original doppelganger."

"Yeah and also he's been in love with the both of them. Can you say history keeps repeating itself?"

"Ok, look, I'm sorry. Elena kissed me what was I supposed to do? Push her off?"

"Yes!" She said. "Just go to the Scooby-Gang and tell them what's going on. I'll go to Elijah and find out who these Targaryens and Baratheons are."

"How about we switch?" Jaime suggested.

Lana and Damon simultaneously crossed their arms over their chests and eyed Jaime suspiciously. Damon smirked wickedly. "Why? Have some unwanted enemies there?"

"The Lannisters killed every Targaryen," Robb jumped in. "Except of course Daenerys Targaryen and her older brother Viserys. Their father was the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen, and the last King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros that is until Robert Baratheon, the current king and the Lannisters invaded and took the Iron Throne. Jaime Lannister killed the Mad King. The Targaryens were exiled thus making the Lannisters and Baratheons join their houses by marriage."

"Wow, I loved that history lesson," Lana deadpanned.

Robb glared at her and she smiled. She turned to Jaime and shrugged. "I guess your secret is out now, huh?" She patted his chest. "Don't worry because that asshole over there has killed more people than you."

"You can't judge, Lana. You've killed people too. In fact you helped killed some of my victims."

"Only really," she argued. "Name one."

"Um, ok." He teased. "How about Mason Lockwood?"

"He doesn't count."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You practically shoved that poker in his chest."

"Lana!" Her mother scolded with an appalled expression. "You tortured Mason."

"Well, to be fair, I sort of did, but Damon was the one that tore his heart out of his chest because he got butt hurt…again."

"So why doesn't he count then?" Tyrion asked.

"He doesn't count because he's a werewolf and could heal. Also because Damon killed and tortured him, I on the other hand only held the poker in his chest while Damon went to go and get more wolfsbane."

She groaned. "Let's go already! Fine we'll go to the Scooby-Gang." She mumbled under her breath, "Wuss."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that again?" Damon shouted.

"I called you a 'wuss', grandpa." Lana said as she practically pushed Jaime and Tyrion into the back seat of her car.

"Wait!" a voice called. She turned around and saw a little girl run up to her. "I want to go." She said sternly.

Lana eyed her and bent down and said, "Yeah, sure why not?"

"Arya!" Her family scolded.

Arya turned around sharply at them and said, "I want to go with Lana, I'll be safe. Who knows maybe I'll find mother, father, and Rickon. I have to look, I can't sit and wait. That's not me."

"We need to stay together." Jon argued and they all nodded.

Liz stepped in saying, "You're family's right. You all need to stay together."

"Yeah, besides, you don't want to go with Lana," Damon said. "She's a pain in the ass. Especially when she's stubborn…and hungry."

Arya chuckled lightly. "Sounds like I'll actually like her."

Lana smiled in victory as Arya continued, "What we need to do is separate just for a little while then we'll meet up if we find anything. I'll be safe…I promise."

Arya didn't let her family argue with her any longer as she opened the passenger door and got inside. Lana sighed and her mother said, "She reminds me of you."

"That means she be awesome and it's no wonder I like her." Lana said then got in the diver's seat.

Tyrion spoke up as she turned on the ignition, "Why is the Stark girl here?"

"My name's Arya." Arya said through her teeth.

Lana reached over her and buckled her seat belt and did the same to Tyrion and Jaime. When she bent over to Jaime, he smirked at her and she could've sworn that he was looking at her ass which was sticking up. She ignored his man instincts.

They drove off the property and to the boarding house. They all got out of the car and Arya glanced around the property and hugged herself a little, but then stopped. She held her chin up high as she followed Lana along with Tyrion and Jaime, but stood beside her. Lana looked down at her and gave a reassuring smile to her and a nod. Before Lana even made to the last step, Stefan opened the door.

"I got Damon's message." Stefan said. He had on a brooding forehead now as he continued, "Where have you been? We were all worried especially after what happened."

"I'm just pretty damn peachy, Stef. Besides I met some new people and made some new friends." She replied.

Stefan's eyes shot to Arya and he sighed. "You brought a little girl."

Lana rolled her eyes and said, "Are you going to let us in or not?"

Stefan stepped aside and let them through. "Thank you, Stefan." Lana cooed as she pinched his cheek, he playfully slapped her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

He closed the door behind him and smiled at Arya, who had her eyes cutting to everything single thing in the living room as she entered it. She was entranced by everything and just how big it was and how dark and gloomy it was. To Arya, if she wanted to live anywhere, it would have to be here.

Lana turned to Stefan and said, "This is Arya Stark, Jaime Lannister is the tall one and his younger brother, Tyrion is the short one. No offense, Tyrion."

"Don't worry, _my lady, _none is taken." Tyrion replied as he opened the curtain and looked outside.

She rolled her eyes and Stefan said, "Wow, the only person who has ever called her something like that was Elijah. I specifically remember you hitting him once for it."

Lana shrugged while Tyrion turned around and said, "Dear Gods, you are a violent one. Torturing and starting fights, my, my."

Jaime smirked. "I'm quite a bit surprised, but not really."

"You don't think I can kick your ass, Jaime." Lana taunted.

"I highly doubt it. No offense, but you're a woman."

She laughed bitterly. "Woman? Is that meant to insult me?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not. It's just that there are only three men in Westeros who just might have of chance of defeating me."

"Well, then I guess someday we'll find out."

"Well then I'll be waiting until that day comes." He replied smirking.

Stefan cleared his throat and Tyrion eyed him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you a Stark?" Tyrion asked.

Stefan shook his head. "No, I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore if I'm correct means 'savior'."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah and Damon the one you met earlier, with black hair in all black is my older brother."

"The irony in that." Tyrion said softly. "My mistake, it's just that I could smell the honor coming off of you."

"Yes, we Starks are honorable and what are you Lannisters?" a stern voice teased from the railing above.

Arya looked up and brightened. "Father!" She ran up the stairs and to him, jumping into his arms. They laughed as they hugged each other.

"Nice to see you found the rest of the Starks, Stefan." Lana mused.

Stefan knitted his brows in confusion. "Are there more?"

Lana nodded. "Yeah, why is he the only one?"

"Yes, he was in the lake outback when I found him right after Damon left. We tried to look for his family, but found nothing."

"Are you a vampire as well?" Tyrion inquired.

"What? How..." Stefan trailed off as he looked at Lana. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"WWeelll, I kinda of spilled, but they didn't freak out like I thought. They actually seemed intrigued." Lana replied.

Stefan opened his mouth to scold, but Arya's voice interrupted them saying, "Don't worry, we won't tell. I swear."

Stefan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If Damon finds out…"

"Your brother was the one that told us." Arya interrupted as she hugged her father's waist.

"Lannisters." He greeted impassive.

"Lord Stark. So nice to see you again." Jaime said.

Lord Stark turned to Lana and smiled warmly at her, "Eddard Stark, but you may call me 'Ned'."

"Alana Forbes, but you can call me Lana." She greeted as she shook his hand. "We found your sons and daughters."

"Except for Rickon." Arya said.

"He must be with your mother then." Ned suggested.

"I'm going to call Damon and tell him what's going on." Stefan said.

"Ok." Lana said and Stefan left the room.

Lana rocked back and forth on her feet and she said, "SSSoooo, how about those football teams?"

**TBC…**

* * *

**Madness next chapter, Damon meeting the Targaryens and Baratheons, but I wonder which Baratheon it is because if it were up to me I just can't wait until Damon meets Robert and Joffrey. Robert is like Damon's twin and I have no doubt that he'll hate Joffrey. So tell me which one of the Baratheons do you guys want to meet, but I do wonder if Dany is by herself or with someone else.**

**That'll all probably be in the next chapter…maybe more characters, but as much as I want to I really do want to add them all, but I have to fit them in the storyline. People will die…I will tell you that because come on that's what these two shows are all about.**

**We'll also check in with Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, you guys know of course Alaric has to be there and the rest of the Scooby-Gang. Thank you all and remember reviews make the writing process go a whole lot faster.**


	4. The Stranger's Family

**Hey guys sorry for the long over do update…I don't really know what happened there. OH WELL! Anyways back to the story which I hope you all still like and are still with it. I think this is a funny chapter to me not because I'm the writer, but because I always daydream about this. **

**I just love writing this story. (P.S Lexi, Alaric, Shelia (Grams), Kol, Finn, Mikael, Esther, Jenna, John, Isobel are still alive…for now at least.) **

**Every GOT character is slightly older.**

* * *

Arya decided to stay at the boarding house with her father and wait there, making the decision that since they did not know this world that it was not safe. Lana was again alone with Jaime and Tyrion while they argued about who was where. She couldn't help, but eavesdrop on their conversation, but careful to make sure that her eyes were on the road since she didn't want to kill them all in an accident.

"Do you think he's still alive," Jaime whispered.

Tyrion looked down for a moment and a quick sadness passed over his face then quickly left. "I have no doubt it. He's the Great Lion of the Rock, people have been trying to kill him for years and yet he still lives." He mocked.

Jaime chuckled then frowned. "What about Cersei?"

Tyrion turned his full attention to his brother, who had his gaze on her, but was oblivious to it. Tyrion shook his head and chuckled softly. "You and Cersei are a lot alike, Jaime. If anything, she is still alive and is out there." Tyrion turned forward and leaned back into the backseat's leather cushions. "She's probably with our father anyways."

"Who's the Great Lion?" Lana asked calmly.

"Our father." They replied in unison.

Lana gave a fake polite smile. "Lovely. And I'm guessing Cersei is your sister."

"Older sister," Tyrion corrected. "Remember? I told you this when we first met."

Lana shrugged. "Well, I don't remember. I forget names and only remember faces."

She heard Jaime chuckle. "Then you wouldn't do very well in Westeros."

She scoffed. "Oh please, your precious Westeros couldn't handle me. Hell, they would have probably killed me because I said that women are better than men in many ways."

"Really how so?" Tyrion inquired.

"Intelligence. Power. Manipulation. Sex. And of course strategy." She answered immediately.

Tyrion raised and eyebrow at her. "I can see women from your world are different from ours. Women from our world don't believe that sex should be considered better."

She nodded. "Believe me, no offense and all, but your women seem like idiots." She pulled to the curb near the Grill. She turned to them and smirked. "Stupid and complete idiots."

She got out and they followed her. They seemed still cautious and she couldn't really blame them. She would be cautious too if she was thrown into a world ahead of her time. "The Grill?" Jaime questioned.

She nodded. "Yep," she said, popping the "p". "I'm hungry and I know you guys are too so don't be shy."

"Dear Gods, you just ate an hour ago." Tyrion told her.

She held up her index finger saying, "Nah, I only had coffee. Barely even a sip because we were interrupted by my…my…"

"Lover?" Jaime asked.

She turned to him as they walked inside. "How do I put this delicately?" She thought about the words to describe Damon. "My overprotective, arrogant, pushy, handsome, psycho fuck buddy."

Jaime laughed and so did Tyrion. She held her hands up in defense. "In my defense, things were getting all feely touchy and it was nice."

"So you have feelings for him?" Tyrion asked, reading Jaime's mind.

She stopped walking and said sternly, "Had," she corrected. "Past tense."

She turned back around and kept on walking until she saw someone and gasped dramatically and went behind a corner. When Jaime and Tyrion didn't follow her, she yanked them by their shirts and pulled them into the safety corner she was in.

She rounded the corner a little and peaked. They gave her questioning looks. "What's wrong?" Jaime asked.

She waved dismissingly at them. "Pssh, oh nothing." She said. They turned to walk to a booth and she pulled them back again. "What are you guys doing? Let's eat here…near this plant thingy."

She petted the pokey plant near them. "Ow." She said as it poked her in the hand causing her to jerk it back.

Jaime crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Why when there are plenty of seats here? Come on."

She sighed and opened her mouth to reply until she heard a familiar voice coming form around the corner. She roughly and quickly pulled Jaime and Tyrion together, shoulder to well…hip to head. She backed her back into Jaime's and whispered, "Come on make yourself fat."

She pulled at his sides and quickly turned her back to his when the voice neared. "Do you smell that?"

Lana held her breathe and she heard the footsteps she feared come close to them. She tried to calm her heartbeat because she knew that it was quickening a little. She felt Jaime's hand touch hers though she thought at first that it must've been an accident that is until his fingers laced with hers as if calming her or reassuring her that she was okay. It was sweet, but Lana shrugged it off and pulled her hand back.

She felt herself being pulled from behind Jaime and slammed into a wall. Lana smiled mockingly at them.

"Hey there, little sis…long time no see." Lana managed to strain out.

Caroline full on glared at her and said, "I'm mad at you."

"I'm mad at you too, but you don't see me going around and trying to kill you." Lana replied.

Caroline blinked and shook her head, setting her down on her feet and letting her go. Lana shifted on her feet awkwardly and luckily her throat didn't hurt from her sister's grip like it used to. She twisted her neck a little to the side and said, "So how's life?"

Caroline kept glaring at her sister with her arms crossed over her chest. Tyrion gestured to Caroline saying with amusement in his voice, "Is she your sister?"

"Little sister," Lana corrected and copied Caroline's movements. "Yeah, she's also a pain in the ass. Did you know that the only reason she's mad at me is because I was willing to die for her so I gave myself over to the enemy?"

Caroline scoffed. "Seriously? I'm so beyond angry with you right now because you left. You just left! No note…nothing! Not even a freaking good-bye! We were all willing to die for you as well, Lana! You didn't think about the consequences of you dying or how we would feel about it, how I would feel about it? I kept on thinking about the ways I could tell mom about what happened to you."

"You don't understand, Caroline," she snapped. "I had to run and hide and play dead. You and everyone else know that Klaus would have killed all of you then he would have come after me. I gave myself over to him to protect everyone I care about…and you can hate me all you want, but you know I'm right." She stepped closer to Caroline continuing, "If I didn't do what I had done then you, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Alaric, Tyler, and Damon would all be dead. Klaus wanted my blood, he needed me to die and for that reason vampires can walk in the sun only if they have my blood in their system. Klaus can't hurt us anymore…he's gone off to New Orleans. If he wanted me dead, I would have been dead."

"Yeah, well what about Silas." Caroline asked. "What happens when he comes here and finds out about you? He's stronger than us, Lana…he's a witch, an old one might I add. I don't…I'm scared." She said softly with slight watery eyes.

She sighed and ran her hands through her blonde hair and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Caroline. I-I was just thinking about you and mom…you know protecting you guys."

Caroline laughed and sniffled. "Hey, I can protect myself now remember?"

Lana nodded and Caroline hugged her tightly. For a moment, Lana couldn't breathe so she batted her sister's back, saying in a choked voice, "Hey, uh, Caroline…I need to breathe…unlike you."

Caroline immediately let go of her and apologized as Lana coughed a little. She nodded at her and Caroline turned to the Strangers she had heard so much about. "Jaime and Tyrion?" she asked.

They nodded and she continued, "Damon, he told me all about it especially the part where this one," she pointed to Jaime, "had his scent all over you and spent the night."

Lana knitted her eyebrows in confusion and anger. "Excuse me? Caroline, what did Damon tell you?"

"He said that we have some new freaking people in town and that we need to keep an eye on them. I actually met one just this morning. She kind of reminds me of you. Yeah, she has a sword and everything."

"Who is it?" Lana inquired.

Jaime closed his eyes and groaned loudly in irritation. Before Lana or Tyrion could ask, a woman's stern voice spoke from behind them, "Kingslayer."

Jaime turned around and greeted just as coldly, "Wench."

**. . .**

Damon felt like a leader or something because of the way the Starks were following behind him like obedient dogs or something. He felt a little irritation, but managed to push it down, not wanting them to fear him…not yet at least. Damon smirked at his own thoughts and his eyes suddenly caught the reddest head of hair he had ever seen before in the corners of his eyes.

Damon always had a thing for redheads, but sometimes he didn't, it just depended on the situation. He had noticed that the only redheaded girl was slightly taller than the others and she was more proper in some way that intrigued Damon. He hadn't known many classy and such proper women in his lifetime except Lana and Elena, but Sansa was something else. Damon didn't know whether or not he wanted to destroy that, welcome it, or turn it into something dark and dirty.

He didn't doubt that she was a virgin, he could smell it off of her, but something inside of Damon was holding, gripping the monster inside of him from being released and slaughtering Sansa. As the wind blew past her, Damon caught a sniff of her blood. It was sweet…so sweet that he almost sped over to her just so he could smell her neck.

Damon shook his head and came back to the present, not wanting to go deeper into his dirty little thoughts about the redhead. Damon didn't bother to knock as he walked right on in. "Hodor." He heard someone say from behind and Damon whirled around.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Damon questioned angrily.

Bran smiled and said, "This is Hodor and he carries me around for support since I can't walk anymore."

"How did he get past all of us?"

"I told him to be quiet and hide in the bushes. You and your friend didn't check there and he ran here. I told him not to, but he wanted to. He only knows one word and it's 'Hodor' which is his name. He's friendly, I promise."

"If you want we can always get you a wheelchair or something so that he doesn't have to carry you."

"Wheelchair? Is it a chair with wheels?"

Damon smiled politely. "Yeah and we have ones that can move automatically. I'll get you one. Promise."

Bran brightened and said, "Thank you, Damon."

Damon turned back around and shouted, "Elijah! We're here!"

Elijah came from the other room on their left with his hands in his pockets and asked, "Where's my dear Lana?"

Damon lowly growled at the mention of Lana being his and he controlled his rising jealousy before he said something he'd regret later on. "Stefan told me that she came there and left to the Grill for a bite to eat and will meet us here." He turned to the Starks. "He also told me that you're little sis needs to talk to all of you, but later."

"Who are you?" a woman's voice said from atop of the staircase. She slightly stared in awe at Damon, but held on a blank expression.

Damon walked to the stairs just as she came down them to him. Damon gulped because he had never seen such a color of hair like hers and he thought that she was beautiful. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

He held out his hand to shake hers, but only looked at it curiously and said, "I am Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, _Khaleesi_ of the Great Grass Sea."

"Wow, that's a very long title, Dany. Do you mind if I call you Dany?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. Everyone calls me that."

They shared a quick moment until it was ruined by another voice except this time; it was a boy's saying, "You were the queen. Now _I am the king_."

The blonde haired boy strode up to her and practically got in her face. "You ever say that you are the rightful ruler of _my_ kingdom," he smiled evilly, "well then I guess I'll have to behead you in some awful and painful way kind of like the way your grandfather used to. I'll burn you as well and bury you next to him."

"Whoa, whoa there, kid. Calm down." Damon said as he kind of shield Dany from him.

He scoffed at him and sized him up. "This has nothing to do with you, peasant."

The muscles in Damon's jaw tightened as he grabbed him casually by the collar of his shirt as if he weighed nothing which he did. Fear was evident on his face and he suddenly reeked of it. Damon raised him up a little as he bothered not to even look at him and said, "I'm no peasant, kid. In fact, I'm the monster that you're mommy tells you about in a bedtime story. You know that monster that lurks beneath your bed and hides away until it becomes dark in you bedroom." He brought him to his eye level. His eyes were hollow and he purposely made the veins come across his face and he gave him a fanged smile as he said, "It waits and waits and waits until you're finally soundlessly asleep in your bed then BAM!" The boy jumped in his grasp. "You're dead. I could easily snap your neck right this very second, but I'm not going to."

Damon set him down and said, "Yet."

The door swung open and Lana came running in and smiled in victory with Jaime just barely on her toes as he ran inside the second after she did. She raised her arms up in air and said, "You all are witnesses to me beating Jaime at running." She turned to a very breathless Jaime and bragged, "I won. I'm awesome and I'm a lot faster so suck it."

Tyrion, Caroline, and the woman they called Brienne came in calmly. Damon looked to Caroline to explain, but Lana instead explained, "So Jaime made a comment about how he was the fastest and blah, blah, blah yeah and stuff like that. So I said that I was a really fast runner and he didn't believe me so I told him 'Hey let's race' and here we are, an hour later and almost seven miles later…I think."

"I'm guessing the comment was sexist in some way." Damon teased.

Lana put her hands on her hips and said, "No, it was your kind of comment."

"Which is?"

"An asshole comment that made me want to slap the smirk off your damn face kind of comment." She said and looked around, "There are too many damn blondes in here."

"You can't say that when you're a blonde too, Lana." Damon sighed.

She scoffed. "Pssh, of course I can. No, seriously there are too many and it's creepy. It was like that way in the car."

Lana shivered at it. He had forgotten that her biggest and stupidest pet peeve was that she couldn't stand being in anyplace where they was only one color of hair. Yeah, Damon decided that it was fun teasing her about it and he remembered pulling a prank on her in the Grill so that everyone was wearing blonde wigs and lucky for him it was a slow day so it made it easier. He remembered laughing so hard at her reaction though it did earn him a week's worth of her not acknowledging his presence. It was worth it though.

Damon smirked at her, not realizing that he was still holding the kid's shirt in his hands. Tyrion also smirked at the kid and greeted, "Beloved nephew…you should not have angered this one. He is a wild thing."

Damon kept on smiling at him and Tyrion told him, "This is our nephew, Joffrey Baratheon, the King of the Seven Kingdoms."

Lana nodded with her hands on her hips, "Joffrey Baratheon, the Little Shit."

_She is going to fun_, Tyrion thought amusingly.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hope you all like this chapter and remember reviews = speeds up the process of writing. REVIEW/ FOLLOW/FAVORITE! Thank you guys for reading and more to come…trust me and I might add Cersei in the next chapter though she won't actually meet just anybody? Who could it be?**

**Anyways so yeah, Dany, Brienne, and Joffrey are here and there IS more to come on the relationship of Joffrey and Damon…Joff is going to get a smacking from Damon AND maybe Tyrion. THERE WILL BE SO MANY PAIRINGS, BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THEM. **


	5. Thoughts About The Strangers

**Thanks for the reviews and here is the next awesome installment. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

"_Wench."_

_Lana looked to Tyrion for answers, but he was just as confused as them. Caroline put Lana behind her protectively, but being the stubborn person that she is, Lana pushed her away and insisted, "I don't need protection."_

"_Yes, you do especially from him. The Kingslayer which Brienne had filled me in on. He's dangerous and I don't trust him and I won't."_

_Lana groaned in irritation. "Why?! I don't think he's dangerous as everybody says he is."_

"_You don't know the horrible and monstrous things he's done."_

"_Caroline, you can't judge because you too are a killer just like him. We all are! God!"_

"_His body count is higher than mine and he's ruthless."_

"_How? Because if we wanted me dead then I would have already been dead the first day I met him."_

"_He killed a king he was sworn to protect, he pushed a little boy off a freaking tower because he saw him screwing his own sister. How is he not a monster?"_

_Lana blocked out everything her sister was saying to her after she heard about the little boy. Lana had an impassive expression on her face._

"_You pushed a kid off a tower?" Lana inquired angrily._

_Jaime tore his eyes away from her furious ones. She strode up to him and slapped him. "Why?" She choked out._

_Jaime's blonde hair was in his face because the force of the slap was strong…very strong and painful. He knew that if she were taught right, she might have the best right hook he'd ever seen. Jaime turned his face to her and it was intense._

"_I'm sorry," he mumbled._

_She scoffed. "You're saying sorry to me?! You should be apologizing to that poor little boy you killed."_

_He shook his head. "I didn't kill him. I only crippled him."_

_She laughed bitterly. "You caused a boy to not be able to walk anymore, how is that right?! How are you not guilty?!" Her eyes widened. "It was that Bran kid. Wasn't it?"_

_Jaime only looked at her, not answering her question. His silence giving her his answer. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god!" she muffled through her mouth._

_I did it for Cersei, Lana heard him think, does she know that Cersei's my sister or does she not care. Lana eyed him once more and she tapped into his thoughts again. I can't be feeling this way about her, not until I find Cersei, he thought, but I know that if I try to stay away from her, I'll only come right back. Seven hells, get a hold of yourself, we can't be together, it could never happen. _

_Lana gulped loudly. Just then Jaime's eyes caught hers and he eyed her suspiciously._

"_Your sister," she stuttered, "she means a lot to you?"_

_He pursed his lips and the muscles in his jaw tightened as she asked again, "You…I-I heard you."_

"_What?" Tyrion asked._

"_What do you mean you heard him?" her sister asked._

_She shook her head. "I just heard his thoughts about his sister and yeah. I don't know what happened."_

"_That's impossible." Jaime said._

_Lana smirked. "One, nothing is ever impossible. Two, I'll prove it to you."_

_Jaime leaned against a table and said, "Alright then, prove it."_

"_After I asked if it was that Bran kid, you immediately thought that you did it for Cersei and then you wondered if I knew your relationship with her which I did not by the way. Then you go on saying that you had to stay away from-"_

"_Ok!" He quickly interrupted. "I believe you."_

_She smiled in victory. "I can't always read minds…it comes and goes."_

"_Can you read my thoughts?" Caroline asked._

"_I used to, but then I suddenly couldn't."_

"_Bonnie's?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Elena's?"_

"_No."_

"_Damon's and Stefan's?"_

"_No."_

"_Klaus?"_

"_Actually yeah, sometimes, but very rarely though. It's only words."_

"_Ok, what about Alaric's and Jeremy's?"_

"_Yes to Alaric's and no to Jeremy's."_

"_Brienne and Tyrion?"_

"_Yes. To be honest though, I don't tap into people's minds on purpose. It's only on accident."_

_Caroline sighed. "How long has this been happening?"_

_Lana shrugged and stared into the distance. "I don't know…probably ever since I was little or something. I remember because I had heard dad thinking about other men in that kind of way and then when mom used to look at me and wonder about how we were feeling about the divorce."_

_Lana shook her head and asked her sister, "Do you think Bonnie can look in her cookbook of spells and find out what's wrong with me?"_

_Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I'll find out, but in the mean time. Don't tell anyone out of this circle. Alright?"_

"_How come I'm the older sister yet I'm being treated like the younger one?" Lana mused._

_Caroline pinched her cheek mockingly. "Because I'm stronger, a vampire, and I can never age."_

_Lana smacked her hand away and smirked as she told her, "Well, I was born first so that means that I can still boss you around still and tell you what to do. I command you to go to your witch and get some answers for what the hell is happening to me."_

_Caroline narrowed her eyes at her and put her hands on her hips. "Fine, I'll meet you at the Mikaelson's." She turned and walked away._

"_I love you, little sis!" Lana yelled and Caroline yelled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever!"_

_She turned to them and gestured her head to the bar. Matt turned around as he was cleaning the counter top. He smiled at her and said, "Well, look who's finally come back to civilization."_

"_Nice to see you too, Matty." Lana replied. "Can I get some fries and burgers here for my friends? And some beers…maybe a whiskey?"_

_Matt nodded. "You got it."_

_Lana sat on the stool with beside her was Jaime and Tyrion then to her left was Brienne, who looked awkward as she said, "Nothing for me, my lady. Your sister was kind enough to feed me."_

_Lana tried to smile, but failed. "Good and please never and I mean never call me a lady or any of those other names."_

_Matt came back with our drinks and he said, "I forgot your many pet peeves about those kind of things which is ironic."_

"_How so?" Tyrion questioned._

_Matt shrugged and when he looked at Tyrion he didn't even care that he was a dwarf. Tyrion was starting to like this world because people didn't care about what he looked like…they understood him. Matt looked at him like he was an equal…even though Tyrion didn't quite understand this new world, he was beginning to feel at peace and not want to go back to their world, the one that he was born into. _

"_I mean the Forbes family is one of the founding family and Caroline is Miss Mystic Falls and Lana weren't you one too?" Matt asked._

"_Are you royalty?" Brienne asked._

"_No," Lana said at the same time Matt said, "Yes."_

_She glared at Matt. "We are not royalty. Do people call us princess or queen? No, I don't think so."_

"_So your highborns?" Jaime said._

_Matt quickly thought about it and said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I mean they have a lot of money especially the Lockwoods."_

"_See now their like royalty with their fancy parties, cars, mansions, and shit like that." Lana replied._

"_Parties which you never go to except with Damon." Matt teased._

"_Well that's because Damon is the only who actually gets drunk at those kind of parties. I mean they're so boring. All you do at them is look at historical trinkets and paintings and slow dance."_

_Matt laughed while Jaime chuckled. "You just summed up Westeros in that sentence."_

_She laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? I know how to look at the bigger picture. Besides Tyler Lockwood is loaded with money. He's an arrogant asshole just like Damon. They're families are both loaded with money, cars, and houses."_

_Matt nodded. "That's definitely true. Tyler is not a dick anymore though, Damon is a subject I'm not touching."_

"_Why? I touch that subject 24/7." Lana said smirking._

_Matt's face twisted in disgust. "Ugh! That's gross and disgusting."_

_As he walked away and into the kitchens, she asked, "Why?!"_

"_Because that is something that I don't want to hear!" he shouted back._

_She smirked and turned to them. "What? Damon and I had crazy sex. It was hella good and I'm not going to deny it." She turned away from them, waiting then turned back pointing her finger at them. "But don't tell him that. He already has a big enough ego."_

_She downed her glass of whiskey and looked at the time. It read 1:30 p.m. Lana wondered if she was able to both drive and eat all at the same time. CHALLLENGE ACCEPTED, she thought excitedly. Matt came back with their bag of food and shook his head at her as she greedily grabbed it and slammed a twenty dollar bill on the counter and walked quickly to the entrance._

"_Bye!" Matt shouted, waving his hand at her and laughing._

_She waved back at him from behind then walked out of the Grill with Tyrion, Jaime, and Brienne on her toes, barely keeping up. She put the food in the front seat and said to them, "Sit in the back while I eat and drive, k? Ok."_

_They didn't bother to argue with her as they got into the backseat and buckled themselves in. She drove like a maniac to the house. She tried to eat her food, but...she kept on getting distracted by Jaime which really annoyed her. Everyone knows that you do not distract Lana Forbes when she's trying to eat her damn food._

"_I just don't understand how women from your world can dress like that." Jaime said._

_Lana rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand why you care."_

"_I just want to understand how women these days are able to show so much skin and yet not be considered a whore."_

"_No, Jaime, you don't call them whores...you call them sluts." She said smiling._

_They all laughed and Tyrion nodded as he said, "Oh, how society has gone down. Women were always; well most women were always so protective over their bodies…but now women don't care."_

"_That's not true, believe me. There are plenty of women out there that value their bodies above anything. I'm one of them, actually, but I'm going to be a freak about it."_

"_Your world seems better than ours."_

"_It's not."_

"_Why?"_

"_To me...this world is hell and yours must be heaven. People these days are too cruel. Children getting shot, cannibalism, upcoming wars, forced prostitution, homeless people, world hunger, refugees, child labor, abduction, illegal adoption, slavery in most countries, rape…God so much of it just hidden, torture, drug addictions, racism, people are so sick these days."_

"_That is my life, Lana. It's full of possibilities…even if those possibilities are the worst ones." Tyrion told her. _

_Lana smiled a little. "I just wish I could-" _

_Tyrion nodded and came forward and squeezed her arm in reassurance. "I know. We all want that kind of world."_

_They were silent after a little while that is until Jaime spoke again this time saying, "In this world, whose stronger women or men?"_

_Lana slammed her feet on the brakes and the car swerved and screeched on the road, but luckily she was able to control it and the lonely road was a good thing too to stop on. They all went forward and the brace of it was so strong that Tyrion almost flew out the window if Jaime had not put his arm in front of him, holing him back in place._

_Lana whirled around and smirked at Jaime. "Women."_

_Jaime smirked too and raised an eyebrow. "You want to test that theory."_

Lana leaned against the staircase and eyed Joffrey and then Jaime. Her eyes went back and forth between them and when Joffrey went to the bathroom. Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand on her forehead and sighed loudly.

Lana waved her hand at the direction that Joffrey went and started to jump up and down. "Oh, oh, oh. Ugh! I can't put my finger on it!"

Damon rolled his eyes while Elijah chuckled at her child-likeness. The rest of them look at her like she was either crazy or just plain strange or peculiar though she didn't really give any damn flapjacks. Lana wanted to say the thing she had wanted to say ever since she saw the resemblance between Jaime and Joffrey.

_Same beginning letter_, she thought, _I get it…Jaime, Joffrey…father and son._

Her face twisted in disgust as she tapped into Jaime's thoughts again. _Does she know what kind of relationship I have with her? Lana looks very pretty today and in a way she sort of reminds me of-_

"Oh, God!" She held up her hands in front of Jaime. "Please don't ever compare me to your sister! Especially a younger version of her!"

Lana shivered in disgust. Tyrion laughed and Caroline started to explain in an annoyed voice, "Did you know that she can read minds?! Yeah, she can and she didn't bother to tell any of us."

"Well, that's because you're all vampires so I can't read your guy's minds." Lana argued.

"What about Niklaus?" Elijah asked curiously.

Lana shrugged. "Sometimes. I think it's only because of his werewolf side so I can only get words."

Damon glared at her and said angrily through his pearly white teeth, "Why the hell did you tell me?" He stepped closer to her. "Maybe just maybe that could have been a crucial detail that was needed to the equation of 'Why Silas wants you?'"

Lana thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Do I look like a fucking scientist?"

Damon was angry at the moment then it quickly turned into amusement. Damon wanted to grab her face and kiss her, but he knew that if he did…well then it was either a knee to his crown jewels or a very strong and hard slap to his beautiful face or if she was feeling like it then it would be both. It would probably be both then.

Lana turned back to Jaime and shoved her finger at his chest and warned, "Stop thinking about me."

"Well, stop listening in on my _private_ thoughts." Jaime argued and it was a valid argument though not to her at least.

"I can't help it. It just happens. My curiosity gets the best of me…sometimes…well most of the time."

Jaime smirked mischievously at her. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Lana laughed while saying, "You know that's a line from the movie, 'The Nightmare before Christmas' right?"

Jaime looked at questionably and she said, "Never mind, grandpa."

Jaime smiled at her, showing his white teeth at her. They shared a secret moment with each other that caught every one's eyes, making them all a little angry. Lana crossed her arms over her chest and so did Jaime. Damon's voice disrupted their staring contest saying, "You've got to be kidding me!" He groaned and continued, "We have to go somewhere, Lana. Just you and I."

Lana furrowed her eyebrows and turned around. "Wait, why do I have to go? Why not you and Caroline instead?"

"Because I said so."

"I'm not yours, Damon. Not anymore or have you already forgotten that the reason I was at the lake was to get away from you because right now I really hate you and can't be in a car with you for more than a second."

"Well, tough because I don't trust anyone here with you."

Lana rolled her eyes. "What about Elijah?"

"Nope."

"Jaime."

"Definitely no."

"Tyrion."

"No."

Lana walked over to Brienne and said, "What about Brienne? You can trust her. Just for a few hours."

Damon opened his mouth to protest, but Caroline said first, "I like that idea. So let's go and Lana, be safe."

Caroline ushered Damon out the door and surprisingly he wasn't fighting back, but protesting a little. Caroline knew that she was in for an earful about how stupid she was for leaving Lana with them, but Caroline trusted her and knew that if she was in trouble she would call.

After they left the house, Lana clapped her hands together and said, "Well, I need a drink."

She went to the bar and saw that every one has dissolved into other rooms. Jaime followed her and said, "I'll have what you're having only stronger."

She smiled and poured him a double shot of Bourbon and Vodka. She handed him his shot and they clanked theirs together and said "Cheers."

They both downed them and she coughed a little while Jaime smiled and said, "Wow, that's strong. It's definitely stronger than the Dornish wine that we have."

"Really? That's your strongest alcohol there. God, I would not survive there." Lana realized with an amused smile on her face.

"Did we kiss the first night we met?" he asked.

Lana coughed out her second drink and luckily she made it into the sink. Jaime quickly patted her back and cupped her redden face. Lana froze and realized that everyone else was in the next room doing God knows what. Jaime's eyes were glued to her lips and she forced herself to not lick them self-consciously.

Jaime leaned in and kissed her softly. Her lips were soft like silk and they were shaped perfectly for kisses. His kisses. Jaime pulled her body closer to his and her lips started to move with his. Lana couldn't help, but melt in it. His lips were gentle with hers, but yet his kisses were passionate.

Jaime was consuming her whole.

**. . .**

She was tripping over everything it seemed. She knew though that she was in some type of woods because of the endless trees that seem to surround her. She was dazed by everything. She kept on whirling around every time something cracked or even made a sound like a bird noise. She felt out of breath in that moment. She didn't know what to do, but keep on walking and find safety.

She laughed bitterly at herself and shook her head.

_I am a lion of House Lannister_, Cersei thought, _I will survive_.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, she won't come in for another few chapters because well…if she comes in then the relationship between Jaime and Lana will go down hill, but you all can guess that Lana has an idea about their relationship and her reaction which will be later is funny. I laugh every time I think about. Yeah, I know this didn't really show that much of the characters, but next chapter will.**

**Yeah, lots of characters in the next one. Joffrey, Dany, Brienne, and the Stark clan well some of them will take action and actually interact with everyone instead of being quite. Oh yeah and more TVD characters in the next one so yeah most will be in the next one. **

**More reviews, favorites, follows on this story = speeds up writing process.**


	6. Stranger Danger!

**Hey, you guys sorry I haven't been updating. Been busy with another story, but I'll try to get back into this one. Also Cersei won't make an appearance until a few more chapters. **

**Anyways, I really hope you all like what I did with this chapter. REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows that I got.**

* * *

Lana wanted to push him away, but she would be lying to herself if she did that and said that she didn't like it. Things quickly got heated between them as the kissing became passionate and lustful. Jaime pulled her body closer to his, turning her around. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped inside of her mouth.

Jaime lifted her up on top of the counter, his hands still all over her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist while their tongues danced dangerously with each other. Her hands were deep in his blonde hair, gripping it a little. His fingers were slightly and unconsciously lifting up the bottom half of her tank top then they gripped her hip.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting caught up in the kiss the both of them didn't realize that someone was watching them and smirking. Tyrion had a glass of apparently Bourbon which he liked the taste of, he had just walked in on something he had been expecting every since his brother made eyes at the blonde beauty. Tyrion thought that maybe she reminded him of Cersei in some way, but Tyrion could not and thankfully see any resemblance between them in both appearances and personalities.

Tyrion would be lying if he said that she didn't look like a good kisser and obviously she was because they had been in that position for at least a half an hour. He even cleared his throat…twice, but nothing. So he decided to speak up when Jaime started to lift her shirt off completely.

"If you two are going to fuck each other," they immediately pulled apart and somewhat actually glared at him, "at least do it in a room where in no one can walk right in."

"So you mean a locked room." Lana corrected.

Tyrion nodded. "Yes." He pretended to shiver in disgust. "I don't need nor do I really want to see any of my siblings naked."

"Nether do I," Lana agreed, still sitting on the counter. "No offense, Jaime."

He smiled and was about to kiss her until she put her hand over his mouth. He was very confused right now and it showed on his face. "Um, I need to go do something right now."

"Yes, and also the fact that I'm standing right here and the both of you didn't even notice me." Tyrion said smirking.

Jaime removed her hand and she jumped off the counter. She needed to get away from him because if he stood any closer to her, she may kiss him again. Lana moved away from him and walked out of the room and into the lounge room to only find the Starks…most of them sleeping around except for Robb, who was eyeing her an unreadable expression on his face.

She shrugged. "What?"

"You were warned to stay away from the Lannisters. They're nothing, but liars and murders." Robb said with so much certainty that it kind of scared her…kind of.

Lana walked over to Robb, who was standing near the fireplace gazing into it. "You say it with such determination."

"You don't know what they've done."

"I know that Jaime crippled your brother, I know that he killed a king, broke his vows, I know that he's so arrogant sometimes, and I know of the special relationship he has with his sister."

"And yet here you are on there side."

"This isn't Westeros in fact you're in a whole new world right now. If I were you I wouldn't so keen as to worrying about your enemies."

"My enemies are exactly who I need to be worrying about especially when they're in the next room, doing Gods know what"

She sighed and stood in front of him. "I'm on no one's side."

"Yes, you are. The Lannister's side."

"I am not so don't assume that I am. I'm showing them something that they've never had."

Robb furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's that?"

"Compassion." Elijah said from the doorway. He smiled and walked towards them. "Which is why the tall blonde one fancies you so much?"

"Oh," Lana said. "Oh." She said in realization.

Lana rocked on her heels and Elijah said, "Yes, oh."

Robb looked between them "Oh, what? What did you do?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and she said, "It's none of your business so drop it."

"Any one that the Lannisters care about is my business." He said, raising his voice.

Lana scoffed and came closer to him. "Is that a threat, Robb Stark?"

"No, not to you at least."

She smiled at him. "Good because if it came down to you and me in a fight, I would kick your ass."

He laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. I trained with Damon, the vampire on a daily basis."

"You sound very confident."

"Oh, so do you."

"Well, I was taught by some of the best."

"You Westerosians are very confident it seems and determined."

"Westerosians?" Robb mused.

"Yes," she shrugged, "I couldn't think of any thing else to call you guys."

"Well, I'm a Northerner and so is the rest of my family."

"The Lannisters?"

"Southerners."

"You're accent is so…so…enchanting. You remind me of Prince Charming with your smile and you're so sweet."

Robb smiled coyly and Lana noticed that Elijah wasn't there anymore and she sort of felt guilty for it. "Thank you, but I thought that The Kingslayer might have been your 'Prince Charming' or Knight in shinning amour."

Lana laughed and shook her head. "Prince Charming and knight in shinning amour are very two different things."

"How are they different?"

"I'll show you tomorrow."

"The Kingslayer-"

"Don't call him that."

Robb eyed her curiously. "Jaime Lannister is known for being a cold blooded killer."

"I know. So is Damon and the rest of the vampire race."

"You were able to read his mind. How?"

Lana shrugged and led them to the couch and sat down. "I don't know, but I've been able to read minds since I was a little girl. It terrified me and the only person I ever told was my father, but he didn't believe me."

"I don't know what I would do with that kind of power. I mean you have all these doors to everyone's minds and you can just walk right on in."

Lana nodded. "Yeah sometimes I can."

Robb frowned. "I would think that sometimes it's all too much. I would go mad."

She nodded again. "It feels that way sometimes. It's not even my fault that I sometimes let down the barrier I have put up with people's minds. I hear so much and it's never pleasant."

"It must get tiring."

"I have a bunch of headaches," she joked. "I snap at people easily."

"It's a wonder you still have friends."

She laughed. "Oh, yeah. Well, what about you, Young Wolf?"

He laughed. "No, I have no special abilities like you."

"That's not true. I mean the courage to stand up for what you believe in and to your enemies is a special ability."

"You're very kind."

Lana scoffed. "Alana Forbes and kindness do not belong in the same sentence."

"That's not true. I saw the way you were with Arya."

"Well, that's because I actually like Arya, she reminds me of when I was younger."

"My mother and Sansa scold her everyday because of that."

"Like I said a few days ago, Westeros wouldn't be able to handle me. I would probably beat their asses because your world seems so fucked up and stupid. No offense."

Robb opened his mouth to say something until her phone rang off. She took it out and noticed Robb's clothing. She smiled down at him. "We seriously need to get all of you some new clothing."

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

She nodded and answered her phone, "Wait, don't tell me who you are. Is it Damon?"

"I'm a little hurt, love." Klaus said pretending to sound hurt.

Lana's face dropped and it became frightened a little. "Klaus," she said softly.

Lana leaned against the archway for support, she felt dizzy at the moment. Her heart sped up a little when he spoke again…and not in a good way.

"So, tell me something that has been itching in my mind for quite sometime." He began.

"Take a hint my sister won't go for psychopaths with daddy and mommy issues," Lana interrupted, smirking at knowing where to strike him hard and hurt him just like he used to do with her when he held her captive.

"I'm a charming man, I'll think of something. Anyways, I want to know if we could talk."

Lana froze for a moment and then straight out laughed her ass off, almost dropping the phone in the process. "Why would I want to talk to my captor?"

"No hard feelings, love, but your friends weren't giving me what I want."

"No hard feelings?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You chained me to a bed, Klaus and then tortured me! I still have the scars on my ankles and wrists! You hunted me down once I escaped and now you want to have a nice cup of tea with me! Well, fuck you!" Lana yelled and then hung up on him.

She turned around to find Robb staring at her like he pitied her or something. She held her hand up and said, "Don't."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what had happened to you. Did he um…"

She knew what he wanted to say. She shook her head. "No, he didn't. He would never swoop that low. He's cruel, but not that cruel enough to force himself on a woman. Especially the woman's that he has a crush on big sister."

She walked up to him and whispered, "Don't tell anyone about what you had just heard alright. They don't know about what he did to me…it was a crucial detail I decided to leave out."

"But why?" he whispered back.

Lana thought about it for a moment. _Why_, she asked herself. That was the ultimate question that bugged even her own mind. Why did she decide to protect Klaus from her own friends? Maybe it was because she believed that he wasn't the monster he claimed and was believed to be after all. Maybe she didn't want to e pitied by them.

That was one of Lana's faults…she showed compassion to killers. Klaus. Silas. Jaime. Damon. And the list would go on and on. Lana Forbes was one of the girls that attracted those kinds of men. It was a burden since her mother was not only a police officer, but the Sheriff.

She always either knew the victim or the killer…it was always both, never one or the other. She wanted to stop attracting them, but it couldn't be helped she guessed. She liked Elijah, but even then he was still a killer just like her. Perhaps that was the reason she attracted them so well…because they were somehow able to sense the blood on her hands.

"Lana?" Robb's voice somehow cut into her thoughts like a beacon of light or something. She thought that it was odd because no one could ever do that with her. The thing was that once she was in her own head or off in another world, no one could get her out of it. Only the killers could, but from what she learned about Robb Stark was that he wasn't a killer.

_Kill or be killed_, she thought.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and backed away.

She turned to the door and shouted, "I'm going…out! I guess…"

Walking out of the house felt like a breath of fresh air to her, where the sunset beamed closely on her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled and then exhaled. She wasn't going to meet Klaus because she had bigger problems than him. Silas. He made sure to give them the message that he was going to find her…no matter what.

He won't stop. He never will. He needs her for something; they just don't know what yet. Almost ten times she had been kidnapped and her life had been put in danger. She remembered first meeting Elijah…when Rose and Trevor kidnapped her and Elena. They never told her why and Trevor kept on trying to eat her and said that she smelled very good.

She shook her head and went inside of her car. She sighed, realizing that she kissed Jaime and now was about to leave him. She wouldn't blame him if he thought she was a slut or something. She still couldn't believe that she kissed him. For God's sake, she just found her boyfriend…lover…Damon cheating on her which meant that they were now broken up.

She knew Damon wouldn't like it, but it's for the best. Ever since she had been with him, she invited in Death. Her mother almost faced it when Silas came. Luckily Caroline fed her, her blood and she healed quickly. She drove like a speed demon and her phone rang.

"Damon?"

"Where the hell are you?!"

She hated his possessiveness. "I needed to go."

"Elijah said you freaked out and ran! So I want to know, where the hell are you?!"

She drove off to the side and for some reason; she felt her heart beat faster and faster. She felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't breathe. She felt her throat tighten. "I-I can't."

"Can't what?" He said through the phone, but she didn't answer him. "Can't what, Lana?!"

She dropped the phone on the ground as she stumbled out of the car and to the ground. She needed air. She was overwhelmed right now. In the background she could hear Damon's voice yelling through the phone and she felt that dizziness come back again. She felt her eyes droop and her head spin as she tried to stand up. She saw her eyes go in the back of her head and felt herself falling to the ground again.

This time the darkness evolving around her.

**TBC…**

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating that much, it's just that my new story about Bamon has really got me hooked to keep writing.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**


End file.
